Stay Beautiful
by AmazingGrace36
Summary: Complete! Welcome to the thoughts of a rather delusional girl with a... unique view of Vincent Crabbe.


**Stay Beautiful**

**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Daphne Greengrass/Vincent Crabbe  
**Summary: **Welcome to the thoughts of a rather delusional girl with a… _unique_ view of Vincent Crabbe.

Based on the song Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift and in response to the "Song and a Sitch Challenge" by lilyrox123. Beta'd by the amazing Indigo Seas.

* * *

_Mrs. Daphne Crabbe_.

I sighed dreamily, rolling from my stomach to my back and hugging my diary to my chest. I stared up at the forest green canopy of my four-poster bed, glad there was no one else in the dorm. The stupid smile that refused to leave my lips would certainly make the other girls suspicious and gossipy.

But I was alone, so there was nothing to keep me from experimenting with the words out loud.

"Mrs. Daphne Crabbe," I whispered.

The name rolled off my tongue like melted chocolate. It was simply… perfect.

_Vincent_ was perfect.

His voice was surprisingly soft for a boy with such a sturdy frame, and it banished any doubts of the sweetness I _knew_ he possessed.

His eyes were the prettiest color of green I'd ever seen, nothing like Potter's horrifyingly bright ones. Vincent's were dark and speckled with gold. Every time I gazed into them, I felt like I was lost in a jungle… A complex, mysterious jungle full of danger and excitement, but laden with beauty nonetheless.

And his smile. Oh, his smile. It held so many wonderful things, like a Weird Sisters' album or a box of assorted chocolates. It positively destroyed my ability to frown when I caught sight of it.

I couldn't help but wonder, as I often did, if the smile would look any different if it was directed at me. Maybe it would be wider, or maybe softer. Or… Would it be accompanied by words he'd never before uttered? Words that were meant only for me?

My stomach growled loudly, breaking through my latest daydream of Vincent, this one involving a midnight expedition through the castle, a kiss atop the Astronomy Tower, and three whispered words.

With a reluctant sigh, I pried my thoughts away from my ridiculous fantasies, and back to the harsh reality… the reality that Vincent was ignorant to my many wistful gazes and rare, hopeful flirting.

A quick glance at my wristwatch indicated my stomach was correct in its thinking. Dinner would be starting in just a few minutes.

I closed my diary slowly, my smile returning as I caught sight of the latest entry. The entry, in truth, wasn't much of an entry at all. For the most part, it was nothing more than three words repeated over and over.

_Mrs. Daphne Crabbe_.

Rolling my eyes at how truly absurd the entry seemed now, I secured my diary with a few protective charms and stowed it away in my trunk.

My thoughts lingered on the name as I exited the sixth-year dorm, sashayed down the tiny corridor, and stepped into the common room.

I froze at the sight of the figures perched on the nearest couch.

It seemed I wasn't the only one who saw Vincent's beauty for what it was.

Pansy was perched on the edge of the couch, her shining brown hair curtaining her face from view as she leaned in close to Vincent. Vincent, to my immense relief, was scowling.

"How could you not know what Draco's been doing? I _know_ he trusts you," Pansy simpered. Even though her hair hid her face from my view, I could see all too clearly her fluttering eyelids and flirtatious smile.

Vincent grunted and shook his head.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and turned to see Gregory lumbering into the common room.

As Greg passed me, Vincent stood and joined him.

Pansy and I both watched as they stomped out of the common room and into the dungeon corridor. She turned to me, frustration and longing welling up in her eyes.

I knew exactly what she was thinking: Vincent was perfect. He was beautiful. But did he know? Would he ever know?

With a sigh, Pansy started for the door Vincent and Gregory had disappeared through just moments ago. She paused and turned back to me.

"Coming?" She asked expectantly, impatiently.

I nodded, and followed her through. We strode through the corridors in contemplative silence, neither of us sparing the other so much as a glance.

When we reached the Great Hall, my eyes automatically scanned the Slytherin table for Vincent. I spotted him and Greg sitting side by side across the table from Draco. And next to Vincent, to my suppressed glee, was an open seat. I slid in next to Vincent as Pansy snatched up the seat next to Draco, latching herself onto his arm and pouting when he shook her off.

Suspicious, I kept one eye on Pansy as I scooped food onto my plate and began my dinner.

"Could I have the rolls, please?" I asked no one in particular.

Vincent reached over and grabbed a basket of rolls. When he handed it to me, our fingers brushed and my heart fluttered.

"T-thanks," I said with a smile. It was so hard to speak to him when he was taking my breath away. I decided not to try, as I would probably just make a fool of myself.

I picked apart my roll with a sigh.

If Vincent and I were a story that never got told… If he was nothing more than a daydream I never got to hold… It would be something I'd regret.

He was beautiful, every little thing about him. He would go far and make something of himself. No one could deny it. And when he found everything he was looking for, I desperately hoped his life would lead him back to me. But if it didn't… I hoped he would stay beautiful. I hoped he would never change.

Wait… What in the name of Merlin was I thinking? What was this "hope" crap? If I wanted to date Vincent Crabbe, then I would date Vincent Crabbe. I was a Slytherin, after all. And since Slytherins _always_ get what they want, Vincent would be mine.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
